


We'll Rise

by QueenReginaPendragon4ever



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReginaPendragon4ever/pseuds/QueenReginaPendragon4ever
Summary: Regina leaves Storybrooke after being accused of Archie's murder.
Relationships: Arthur/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Diane/Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this weird story idea came to me.This is my first fanfic, please be kind.

As Regina drove to her vault,she decided that she was done with Storybrooke.With watching Emma tell Henry about Archie, she realized no matter what she does or says no one will believe her for she will always be the Evil Queen first.When she reached her vault she started to search for the spare hat of Jeffersons that she placed here as a ''just in case'' situation ever happened.Once she found the hat, she began to seal and bloodlock all the passasges as she went back up the stairs.Then once she reached the top, she began to flood and collapse the pathway leading into her vault before moving the coffin back over the former entrance. As she turned to leave the graveyard she cast a barrier around the mausoleum. After arriving back home she set the hat on the counter, before she started throwing food from the fridge and cabinets into the garbage. Once she was done Regina went upstairs to her room to pack the essentials she would need while boxing the rest. Now done, she walked toward Henry's room slowly, as she hesitantly opened the door she paused as tears welled up in her eyes, but she pushed down what she was feeling. She slowly entered his room and started packing his clothes into one box, other essentianls into another and before she knew it everything was boxed away. Then with wave of her hand the boxes vanished in a poof of purple smoke only to appear outside a certain apartment door as Regina smiled sadly before turning the light off and closing the door and going downstairs. Once downstairs Regina went back outside to put her car in the garage, then went into the backyard and began to cast a barrier around the entire property and sealing it with blood magic.Then going back inside she got her stuff and the hat. Even though she struggled from the pain she felt ever since she absorbed the death curse, she managed to open a portal but as Regina jumped in leaving Storybrooke and Henry behind, the pain she felt increased to an unimaginable level causing her to blackout.


	2. 2

Arthur let out a sigh as finally managed to get a break from helping to rebuild Camelot after the demons and the Ten Commandments caused havoc all across Britannia. Although leaving Camelot to take a walk will probably cause Merlin and Morgana to flip and send out the Knights of the Round to bring him back. Not that he could blame them for being worried about him. With the betrayal of Guinevere and Lancelot and banishing the both of them to separate realms as punishment and then almost dying because Cusack's enchantment and almost being completely run through with excalibur had Morgana not caught his arm in time. With a sad laugh he couldn't help but think of how much his life has changed from a somewhat simple life with his adopted father and adopted brother Kay, who hated him and dreaming to beome a Holy Knight. To meeting King Bartra of Liones and meeting Merlin and Morgana not long after. Later learning that Uther Pendragon was his and Morgana's biological father then drawing the sword that fell from the heavens and becoming king.Then going to rescue King Bartra from the Holy Knights and meeting rest of the Seven Deadly Sins and then fighting the Demon race. He felt so tired and so old despite being only 27 years old. With a sad smile and a shake of his head Arthur turned to walk back to Camelot when a portal appeared near him spitting out a woman before closing just as fast as it had appeared. Arthur had froze in suprise at what just happened but then ran to the woman still laying on the ground. As he bent down to check on her, he noticed while not concious she seemed to be physically fine atleast to his eyes. So Arthur gently gathered her and a bag that layed near them into his arms before heading back toward Camelot, while wondering about who this woman was.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to write some more but in a different style so i might flip flop.

While Arthur was taking walk outside of Camelot, Morgana had decided take a short nap after healing so many of the wounded civilans and knights. Instead of a peaceful sleep she found herself in a vision unlike any she had before. _She was in the palace but the palace was covered an encompassing darkness so full of hate and anger, that it made her feel like she was drowning. Even though she was struggling to walk, Morgana managed to get throne room where she could barely see two silhouettes in front of Arthur's throne. Suddenly one silhouette turned toward her before a blinding light appeared._ With a gasp Morgana woke up, her heart pounding, her normally green eyes were wide and shining bright gold. While her mind was racing on what her vision could've meant. She did know something or someone was coming for Camelot. ''I have to tell Arthur.'' thought Morgana as she got up from her bed and went go find him. Finally back in Camelot Arthur managed to get the woman to palace medical wing without any trouble but the few curious glances. As Arthur walked over to a bed and gently layed her down the door opened. '' Arthur, i need to talk you. Who is that?'' a slightly out breath Morgana asked ''Well...'' Arthur said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before explaining that while taking a walk outside Camelot a portal appeared as he was returning home. Morgana just shook her head slightly, glad somethings never changed with Arthur even after all these years, but wished he would've at least taken Bedivere with him. '' Let me see to her, then we need to talk about a vision i had.'' Morgana said as she moved to the woman's side. Arthur began to silently watch Morgana work until a frown began to appear on her face. ''What's wrong Morgana.'' Arthur said with a concerned filled voice. With a frown she looked at Arthur and said ''Well for one she has some kind of curse that is eatting away at her, that her magic attempting to fight against and failing. I doubt coming through a portal helped much and likely caused the curse to gain the upper hand.'' '' What about using Magic Cancel on the curse.'' said Arthur with hope. ''Have you forgotten Merlin went on a misson with the Seven Deadly Sins and this curse is quite strong that. I'm unsure i'll be able to break it on my own.'' she said sadly before turning back to the woman. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about some of the errors last chapter.  
> I'm back after having to get my computer fixed.

Arthur has been by the woman's bedside for the past hour contemplating everything Morgana told him about the woman laying in front of him to her vision. With a sigh Arthur stood up from his chair and turned to walk toward the door before he heard a soft moan.

Regina's body ached causing her to let a soft moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

''You're awake!'' said a voice causing her to turn her head toward the voice.

She looked at the 6'0 ft, amber haired, violet eyed man before sitting up and asking '' Who are you and where am i?'' with narrowed eyes.

Arthur sat back down before saying ''First you're in Camlot and I'm Arthur Pendragon the king.Second may i have your name milady?''

''I see, my name is Regina Mills. How long have i been out?'' replied Regina.She had heard of Camelot before back in the Enchanted Forest but never paid to much attention to it now she wished she did.

''Well you've been out for about two hours since you appeared out of a portal but i let you should get some rest.'' he said

''I fine now, i've rested enough.'' she said as she went to get up despite the pain she still felt.

''You aren't fine.'' Arthur said seriously as he stopped her from getting up and explaining to her about what was happening to her.

Sadly Regina had known there was going to be consequences for what she did but she did so anyway because Henry asked her to.

Arthur wished he could say something but no words came to him. He felt so useless that when he unconsciously gripped the hilt of excalibur a thought struck him as he glanced down at excalibur's sheathe avalon. As that thought came to him the door opened and Morgana had returned from checking up on some other patients.

''It would seem our guest is awake now.'' Morgana said as she walked over to Regina's bedside.

''Yes, i am and who are you?'' Regina asked as she closely watched as the woman examined her.

''I'm Morgana Pendragon, this ones older sister.'' she replied as she pointed toward Arthur as she finished her examination.

''You're only a year older than me Morgana but i had an idea about how we can remove the curse.'' Arthur said seriously before explaining his idea.

''Hm... It might be possible but there is no guarantee that she can help.'' Morgana replied 

''But still there is a chance she might be able to help.'' said Arthur with hope in his voice.

'' We can go see her tomorrow as the sun will be setting soon.'' she said as she turned and left the room.

'' Right, well i should really let you get some rest Lady Regina and i'll send a servant to bring some food by later alright.'' Arthur said as he got up to leave as well.

''Right, thank you.'' replied Regina who had been quietly watching the two siblings talk about this Lady of the Lake and couldn't hep but wonder if this woman really was powerful enough to remove the death curse.

The next day Regina was waiting near the stables that a servant lead her to wait for King Arthur and the Princess Morgana.She had been wondering why they were so keen on helping her when they don't know her.When Arthur came into view.

''Good Afternoon Lady Regina,I'm sorry i am late and I will have to apologize that Morgana won't be able to come with us.'' said Arthur

''Good Afternoon King Arthur, It's fine and did something happen?'' she asked

''Unfortunalately one of her patients took a turn for the worse early this moring.'' Arthur replied sadly

'' Oh i'm sorry to hear that.'' she said

'' Thank you, well we should head out now.'' said Arthur as a couple of stable hands appeared with two black steeds ready for their trip.

''I assume you know how to ride Lady Regina?'' Arthur asked wanting to be sure.

''Yes, but not in a long time.'' she replied as she got on one the steeds.

''Are you alright?'' Arthur asked from his own horse.

''Yes, How long will it take to get to the lake?'' she asked

''It will take about half a day ride to get there so we should arrive before sundown.'' he said as they began to set out toward the lake.

It was just as Arthur said, they arrived at the lake before sundown and Regina marveled at the crystal clear lake before her.

''It's quite beautiful.'' she said

''It is.'' said a voice before a woman came out of the water.

''What brings you here King Arthur?'' The Lady of the Lake asked but she could guess it had to do with a curse this woman was carrying.

''Well Lady Freya you see we need your help.'' said Arthur as he explained why they came.

''Hmm...There is a ritual that cleanses and removes any magic used on them.'' she said

'' Can the ritual be done now?'' asked Arthur

''We'll need a blue moon which as luck would have it, tonight is a blue moon and other than that we have everthing else.'' she replied as they began to prepare for the ritual.As night came and the moon rose they finished preparing everything they needed.

Arthur was standing by one of the torches that was encircling the lake as the blue moon approached its apex. He was watching Freya and Regina, who was at the center of the lake in a white dress. When the moon reached its apex, caused the moonlight hitting lake to make the lake to glow bright blue and the torches to turn a blinding bright blue.

Soon enough the lake stopped glowing and the torches returned to normal.Freya levitated Regina out of the water as she had lost consciousness during the ritual. Arthur rushed to the shoreline to help.

''Did the ritual work?'' he asked apprehensively when seeing Freya levitate Regina.

''Yes, Her body and mind are just exhausted thats all.'' Freya said as she waved her hand over Regina drying her and replacing the white dress with the outfit she was wearing when she arrived earlier. She then levitated her over toward Arthur.

Arthur carefully held Regina in his arms, before asking if Freya could teleport them back to Camelot since it was past midnight.Freya nodded understanding why, so with another wave of her hand they along with the horses were teleported back to Camelot.

Freya turned back toward the lake and waved her hand to clean away the ritual along with the remnants of the magic left behind. As she walked in to the lake she said ''So you've awakened.'' remembering the pulse of magic that she had felt during the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.


	5. 5

It has been three months since Regina came to Camelot and the ritual was done.When Regina had awakened she regained lost memories that Cora had taken from her of her half sister Zelena. She was furious at Cora but she really shouldn't of been suprised. Regina had wanted to go find Zelena but had no idea about where she could be or if she was even still alive. But given what her mother said, she likely sent her to a different realm and give the vastly different realms it be like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles without any clues. Zelena would also have no recollection of her, so Regina decide to create a potion to restore lost memories should they cross paths even though the chance was slim at best.

She worked hard to create the potion with Morgana lending her a hand when she asked Regina why she wanted to make such a potion and during that time the grew to be friends. Regina opened up a little to her about her past like how she was the Evil Queen and how she ended up coming to Camelot. While Morgana wasn't happy about what she did, Morgana said that she didn't see an Evil Queen in front of her just her friend Regina.

During the months she spent here she also grew close to Arthur. When they had a chance to take a break, him from his royal duties and training or her from creating the potion and helping Morgana with her work. They could walk around the gardens talking about little things and enjoy the others presence or they could get competitive over something like who is better with a sword or who is better at riding a horse.When Arthur opened up about his past and how he still struggles with the pain and heartbreak caused by Guinevere and Lancelot. And how he still feels like he failed his people during the Holy War even though he did the best he could. Regina had decide since he was so open to her it was about time she honest with him.

''Arthur...I need to talk to you.'' she said as she sat down on a bench in the gardens.

''Sure, what do want to talk about?'' Arthur asked sitting down beside her.

''First, I want to thank you for everthing you've done for me these last few months and second, I'll understand if you want me to leave Camelot after what i have to tell you.'' Regina said nervously.

''Regina...'' he started to before trailing off as Regina interuptted

''Arthur please don't say anything, i need to say this please.'' she said before seeing him nod at her to continue.

'' To start with i'm from the Enchanted Forest or as some people call it Misthaven.'' she said before she told him everything from Cora to marrying Leopold and his death, to becoming the Evil Queen and casting the Dark Curse to Storybrooke.

Arthur was listening quietly to Regina talk about her past, his mind was in chaos with trying to sort out everything he was learning and how he felt about everything he was learning. As Regina finished her story, Arthur was struggling with how to respond before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

''First, I don't condone any of the atrocities you've commited and second.'' he said before he hugged her. He knew it wasn't easy for her to tell him of her past as she had almost broke down into tears several times especially when she brought up Daniel and her past pregnancies. When he learned of the way Cora and Leopold had hurt and abused her made his blood boil and the way Rumplstilskin manipulated her for his own ends pissed him off even more. He wanted them to pay but given that Leopold was already dead, Cora was a powerful witch in a different realm and Rumplstilskin was a powerful immortal also in another realm. So he did the only thing he could do and just hugged her tighter.

Regina knew he wouldn't approve of what she had done but she was suprised when he hugged her. She didn't react a first but as the tears she had been holding back began to overflow she slowly returned the hug. She hugged Arthur even tighter as if he could save her from drowning from the overflowing emotions as every painful memory of her past that still haunts her and every painful memory that had happened in Storybrooke kept replaying in head causing her to cry even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be continued or not.


End file.
